


Broken Human (Detroit:Become Human fanfiction)

by kaydenhall0220



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydenhall0220/pseuds/kaydenhall0220
Summary: Connor is infatuated with a girl who works at the DPD. Little does he know, she hates androids after what happened to her.I do not own any characters other than Akira.





	1. Chapter 1

Akira's pov)

I stepped into the office and walked over to Hank's desk.   
"Morning Hank." I said, "Want some coffee?" Hank gave a grunting response.

My rhythmic steps crossed the office and I stepped into the break room. Gavin, my twin brother, was messing with a new android.   
"Get me a coffee." Gavin ordered at it.  
"I only take orders from lieutenant Anderson." It replied.  
"Really." Gavin snarked as he punched the android in the gut, making it fall slightly.  
"Hey! Cut it out Gavin." I yelled.

Gavin gave me a glare, "You're sticking up for it?" I was silent.   
"Bitch." He muttered as he walked away.

I looked over at the android and saw it looking confused.  
"Why did you defend me?" It asked.  
"Not important, you got a name?" I replied. Its LED flashed yellow.  
"Connor, I'm the android sent by cyberlife. What's your name?" It said.  
"Akira. Pleased to meet you." I offered as it held out its hand. I patted it's shoulder and walked past.

As I reached out to get a few coffee cups, the android appeared next to me.  
"You seem friendly with the lieutenant, do you know him well?" It quizzed, making me turn to look at it.  
"Before not so much, but after the incident he's been so overprotective of me." I replied, turning back to make the coffee. 

Switching on the coffee machine, I let out a sigh. I tapped my fingernails against the countertop before filling two cups. Gathering the cups, I turned to walk out and was met with the android right in front of me.  
"What do you want?" I asked as I moved past. It didn't reply but followed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor's pov)  
As Akira walked away from Hank's desk, I turned to the lieutenant.  
"Are you and Akira good friends lieutenant?" I asked.  
"You could say the Sargent and I are friends. Why do you care?" He replied. I stopped to think for a moment.  
"Just trying to get to know people lieutenant." I stated, looking over at Akira's desk.

Something about her made me feel differently about her. I couldn't tell if it was the way her loose strands of brown hair perfectly framed her face or the way her lapis blue eyes looked intently at her computer screen. Akira's phone rang.  
"Sergeant Reed speaking."  
"Holy shit, where?"  
"I'm on my way." And with that her phone was in her pocket and she was dashing out the door.

"Lieutenant, can I go with Akira?" I ask.  
"If you can catch her." He laughed airily. I ran after her, out the door and into the parking lot.   
"Akira!" I yelled to get her attention, making her turn her head, "Can I join you?" There was a visible sigh in the morning frost before she patted the back seat of her motorcycle.  
"Stay out of my way." She threatened, her once blue eyes now had flecks of red in them.


	3. Chapter 3

(Akira's pov)

Connor gently put its arms around me once it was sat behind me. I kept facing forwards as I started the motorcycle and moving down the road. Seeing that the roads were mostly empty, a rare occurrence, I sped up. I felt Connors hold on me tighten and its face move in closer to my neck. I chuckled slightly.

The chill of the winter day left a slight frost on the pavement as we walked towards a large building.   
"Why did you want to join me Connor?" I asked, looking at it.  
"I was curious as to what you do Sergeant." It replied. Jesus Christ this android is nosy. There was police tape around the building. I stepped straight through but Connor was stopped.  
"Its with me." I called.  
"I thought you hated androids?" The officer asked. I turned to where I was going and kept walking. We stepped into an elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

"I mean it when I say stay out of my way. If I mess this up, a little girl could die." I threatened. The android nodded its head and looked forwards.


End file.
